


The Gift of Friendship

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, birthdays around Christmas aren't always that awesome, dean's an awesome big brother, more like friend insert, not exactly reader insert, sunflower!sam, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's made a friend that will carry him in her heart always.</p>
<p>(originally gifted to Karri, my sweet sunflower queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/gifts).



When Sam was seven years old, his family left the town his dad had just finished a job in on Sunday, December 23rd.

Sam hated moving from place to place – especially when he had made a friend. So the melancholic looks and angry vibes he kept shooting in dad’s general direction wasn’t new to Dean.

However, once they were in the Impala, Sam had something in his hands he wouldn’t let go of, and his sighing and staring out the windows was a bit more than the usual.

“Hey kiddo.”  Dean was determined to see the dimples he so loved pop out.

“Not now, De,” Sam huffed and turned away from his big brother. 

Dean tried to keep the look of hurt and surprise off his face, Sam _never_ turned away from him.

“Whatcha got there?”  Dean looked at the package Sam was holding, it was wrapped in balloon wrapping paper and had a festive purple and turquoise bow on it.  _Oddly wrapped present for the season_ , he thought.

“Nothing, Dean.  None of your business anyway.”  Sam wouldn’t turn to look at Dean, and there was a hitch in his throat that didn’t go unnoticed, he sounded like he was about to cry.

“Looks like a birthday present, Sammy.  Who’s it for?”  Dean paused, his own birthday wasn’t until January, and surely it couldn’t be for him.

Sam gave a great big sigh, and turned around to look at Dean.  There was a fire in his eyes – and also some tears.  Sammy was really worked up.

“Karri’s birthday Dean.  She’s the new friend I made in English class, remember I told you about her?  How she writes poetry and wants to be a writer and is gonna go to the west coast someday and go to Stanford and get published?”  It all came out in a rush, and Dean tried to keep up.

Ahhh, yes.  Karri.  The sweet blonde girl who apparently had gotten Sam to start keeping a journal.  He’d seen them talk a few times, Sam had really made a connection there.  Dean nodded at Sam who was still talking, he hated when Sam had to give up something he deemed more important than anything else – friendships.

“And tomorrow is her birthday Dean.  But it’s so close to Christmas people tend to just lump it all in together, and I wanted her to know I cared, that it was a special day because of her and not anything to do with the holidays.”

Dean understood immediately.  Sam had gotten her a present, and couldn’t give it to her.  Sam would have seen her tomorrow, right before the holiday break, to give her the gift.

“I’m sorry, Sam.”  He pulled Sam to him in a hug that Sam allowed, hazel eyes calming down from anger to sheer sadness, tears spilling over. 

“How’s she gonna know I cared, Dean?  She will think I didn’t remember.”  Dean rocked his little brother, trying to calm him down, meeting dad’s eyes in the mirror, silent conversation saying _I’ve got this, don’t interfere_.

“She knows, Sammy.  If she is your friend, she knows you care.”

Sam let the brightly wrapped package drop to Dean’s lap, the hum of the road, the gentle hand on his back soothing, crying himself to sleep.

Dean let Sam lay across his lap, thinking about how to get that package to Karri.  He didn’t have a last name or an address.

When the Winchesters made their next stop, they were three states away from Ohio.  Dean asked his dad for a huge favor while he took care of Sam and the bags and weapons.  John rolled his eyes but understood it was important to both boys given the earlier situation in the car.  Time to do a little research.

On December 24th at almost 5pm, a little blonde girl named Karri was called to the front door by her mother.  She’d gotten a package from Fedex, from one Sam Winchester.  She smiled, seeing the return name, and skipped off to her room to open it before dinner.

She read the letter first, from his big brother Dean.  They’d had to leave quickly, family emergency, and he hoped she’d understand why Sam hadn’t been in school but that he’d gotten her a gift.

She opened the package in her favorite colors and inside were several envelopes.  Each one was labeled **OPEN WHEN** and a reason.  There were so many, and she marveled at the thoughtfulness of the friend she’d made, one who listened to her and encouraged her and laughed with her.  She thought Sam was wise beyond his years, and had immediately been drawn to him.  They’d shared secrets and hopes, and she vowed to open one envelope now, and the rest on each birthday in the years to come.

She opened the envelope that said **OPEN WHEN You need a smile**.  Inside was a picture of Sam, bright shining eyes and deep dimples, holding a single sunflower out like a gift.  She laughed, because she’d always called him the boy with the sunflower eyes. 

In the years that followed, every December 24th, she opened another envelope.  Sam Winchester never failed her.  How he could make her feel like he was still there right next to her, she didn’t know. 

But she never forgot the beautiful boy she’d befriended.  He stayed in her heart, almost like a guardian angel, helping her through rough times in her life.  His gift was one that kept on giving.

 

 

[ ](http://s1299.photobucket.com/user/sammichgirl13/media/Sammichgirl/Weechesters%20Christmas/tumblr_nh3qsdzLqI1tz47cno1_250_zpsysmuqkuj.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
